A Leap of Faith
by rebbeckah
Summary: Set after the movie. With the help of Madame Giry, Meg attempts to help Erik escape from his troubled life. Can he learn to accept her help? Will a romance blossom?
1. Trust

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Phantom of the Opera. If I did I wouldn't be making fics I would be making movies! Mwhaha!**

* * *

**A/N: Anyways... This is my first POTO phic. Be nice, please.**

**A Leap of Faith**

_It's over now_

_The music of the night!_

And in a flash Erik, the infamous Phantom of the Opera, disappeared into a dark tunnel. Glass was scattered among his lair and tears were forming a river on Erik's face. Then he heard the mob coming. He quickly let down a curtain to contain his hideout and peeked through the thick layer of curtain. He then saw Meg Giry in a white shirt and trousers browse through his home. It seemed as though she saw him, but his eyes had to be playing tricks on him. She picked up his mask and stared at it intently. Then laid it back down.

"He's not here." Meg announced to the mob in her gracious British accent.

"Well, little miss, where is he?" Some nasty man said in the back of the mob.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? He's not here though. Maybe he went above to try to escape the fire, monsieur." Meg put her hands on her hips. _Wow, she has a mouth on her... _thought Erik.

"Let's go look!" Everyone yelled and ran back up to the upper part of the Opera house. When everyone had gone Meg looked around once again.

"You can come out you know. The mob has left." She said looking up at the roof of Erik's home. Erik slowly peeked his head out and looked around. Then he stepped out of the shadows.

"Why aren't you with the mob?" He asked slowly in his brilliant voice, however his face was turned away from Meg.

"I want to help you. At least look at me, your face doesn't bother me. You're not a monster, you're a man." Meg sat on a chair near by and rested her arms on her legs.

"Why? Why don't you think I'm a monster like everyone else? Why are you helping me?" He demanded to know as he grabbed his mask in a rush and put it on. _He looks incredibly handsome and mysterious with that mask. _Meg thought.

"My mother has told me everything she knows about you. I just want to help you. Maman has a safe house not far from here. She always told me if something happened to you that I should take you there. Shall we go?" Meg stood up and Erik noticed that Little Meg had grown into a beautiful young woman.

"How do I know that you're not going to trap me?" Erik furrowed his brows.

"Do you trust my mother?" She questioned.

"With my life." He said softly.

"Well, you'll have to trust me right now. I'm really here to help you. Here, I have a note from Maman." She reached in her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. She stepped closer to Erik and he grabbed it barely touching her delicate hand.

_Erik,_

_If you're reading this then something bad has happened and my daughter, Meg, has come to help you. I have a safe house not far from the Opera House. Meg will take you there. She will ensure your safety. Trust her, Erik. We all care about you._

_-A. Giry_

He then looked at Meg with relief in his eyes. A sigh filled the lair and Meg smiled sweetly at Erik.

"Do you trust me now, Monsieur?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." He admitted as he put the letter into his pocket.

"It's time you take a leap of faith. Get only the essentials. At the safe house we already have some of your clothes and we have food." She walked to the water and bent down and put her fingers through it.

Erik stared for a brief moment at her and then went in search of the "essentials" that he would bring. He first got the music box with the monkey and cymbals, then sadly realized that's all he had. Meg was now looking at him with a feeling of sorrow. He walked over to his piano and slowly brushed his fingers against one of the keys.

"Erik," Meg walked to him and put her hand on his arm giving a soft squeeze, "we have you a piano at the safe house waiting for you." She smiled.

"Really?" He sounded surprised.

"Now, Erik, you should know the Giry women better than that." Meg let go of him. "You do have a different way to get outside, right?" She looked around.

"Of course. It's this way." Erik led her into a tunnel where he had been hiding.

_My leap of faith will either give me redemption or doom. Which will it be? _Erik thought.

**A/N: So, do you like? Give me some reviews and tell me. Thanks.**

**I've been hearing rumors of a sequel to the Phantom of the Opera coming out in 2009. Yay!**


	2. Embarassement

* * *

**A/N: Ever get in one of those moods where you just type and type? Yeah, that's me right now. Excuse all of my drabble. :)**

**A Leap of Faith**

Erik led Meg down his narrow escape tunnel with only the light of a small torch Erik had hanging on the wall not far from the entrance. It was silent for a while down the tunnel until Meg spoke up.

"Monsieur, are you okay?" She asked gently as she followed behind him.

"Yes, Mademoiselle. I am fine. I'm just tired I suppose. I hope your mother is alright." He stopped and turned right down another tunnel while Meg wondered how he memorized all of them.

"Mother is okay. You know her, she can take care of herself. We could take a breather?" She suggested as she brushed her fingers through her hair.

"Only for a moment, we must continue. We can't risk them finding that tunnel." He reasoned as he looked around. She sat against the wall and looked at Erik.

"How old are you?" Her voice spoke gently.

"I'm at a ripe old age of 34." He smiled knowing that 34 was not that old. "And you, mademoiselle?" He said as he put the torch on a hanger on the wall. Erik sat next to her barely touching her sleeve with his own.

"You must learn manners. A man doesn't ask ladies such things." She laughed. _She called me a man, _Erik's mind raced. "However, I will tell you. I'm at the ripe old age of 23." She mocked.

"Very well. We must continue. I trust you have a type of transportation awaiting us?" He stood up. He held out his hand to help her up. As he felt her soft skin on his he was intoxicated by her texture.

"As a matter of fact I happened to kidnap your horse, Caesar. In the midst of the commotion I thoroughly captured him. I thought you would like him to accompany you on our journey. He's tied to a tree behind the Opera house." He smiled at her thoughtfulness. "I have my own horse."

"And what is its name if I may ask?" Erik's eyes were on the blaze of the flame.

"You'll never guess it." She responded, and Erik looked amused. "His name is Phantom." She blushed deeply and he laughed.

"Phantom, huh?" His eyes twinkled as they watched her gracefully move. "You couldn't think of anymore names?"

Meg scoffed and responded smartly, "Well, who names a horse Caesar?" Her eyebrows perked up as she tilted her head.

"I named him Caesar because it's a mysterious name, I suppose. I just like it. Who names a horse after the Phantom of the Opera?" He replied.

"Um... me." She said dully. Then they came to a wooden door and Erik quietly opened it. He peeked outside and no one was there.

"You are lucky you have good skills in directions, because we are directly behind the Opera house. I see the horses. I see Phantom. He's a black horse, dark and dangerous. The name matches him." He looked at her with tight smile. Erik then went outside and put his torch out and threw it back inside the tunnel leaving no evidence. They went to the horses and both got on them. _I have to admit Meg looks beautiful on her horse. _Erik wondered why he kept thinking of Meg.

"Follow me." Her accent soothed him. She took off like a bullet and Caesar had a hard time keeping up so Phantom was slowed down.

"It's not far." She yelled. "Just up ahead there is a dirt path on the right. Keep a close eye, the trail is tricky." Her hair was blowing in the wind and moon gave her a great complexion. They went through the trail for what seemed like forever. Then they saw a very small house with a small barn for the horses. Meg brought Phantom to a stop and he slowly walked into the barn. Caesar followed and each horse was tied to a bar. They had fresh hay and water awaiting their arrival.

"Finally!" Meg exclaimed. "We're here. Let's go in, it's quiet chilly out here." She held her arms around herself and walked to the house while Erik followed right beside her. Meg got out a key from her pocket and opened the door. Her and Erik went in and Erik saw how many locks the front door had.

"That's a lot of locks." He was shocked at how far the Girys would go to protect him, a monster, a murderer, a low-life.

"It's just for safety." She smiled sweetly. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No, thank you, mademoiselle." He sat on the couch and took out his music box from his small bag and laid it on the table.

"Perhaps you would like me to draw you a bath or fix up your bed, Monsieur?" She offered tiredly.

"A bath sounds perfect. And please call me Erik. No formalities please."

"If you wish... Erik. I'll go draw you a bath. And while your bathing I'll fix up your bed." She left into a small room. Erik took off his boots and smoothed out his hair.

"Monsieur— I mean Erik, your bath is ready. There is a nice, fluffy towel by the sink on a shelf and all the necessities. I also put out a pair of night garments that I hope are to your liking. I shall go prepare your bed." She started to leave but a voice stopped her.

"Meg, thank you. Thank you... so much." Tears welled up in Erik's eyes. "No one has ever helped me before except for your mother. And for that I am forever grateful."

"You are very welcome, Erik. Your room is right over." She pointed and walked in. Erik then got up and went to take his bath. In the bathroom he saw a large bathtub filled with fresh warm water, the towel, soap, a small toilet, a mirror, and his night garments. A pair of loose fitting black pants, a white shirt, and socks. He undressed, took off his mask, and dipped his body into the tub.

Meg was busy preparing Erik's bed. In his bedroom was a large bed, a piano, a dresser filled with his clothing, and a small mirror. Meg put fresh smelling sheets on his bed and gave him a thick blanket with three pillows. She went into the main room and fetched his music box he loved so much. She put it on his dresser very carefully.

She then prepared a small snack for him. Giving him a large piece of bread and a bowl of steaming soup with a glass of wine. She laid it on his beloved piano and then left to fix her room. Her room was directly in front of Erik's. When she had finished with her room she heard the bathroom door open. Meg went to meet him.

"Does your night garments fit, Monsieur? I mean... Erik." She asked timidly.

"Yes, a perfect fit." Meg noticed he still had on his mask.

"Erik, you don't have to wear that mask around me. I know you feel obligated to wear it, but trust me you can take it off." She begged leaning on her door frame.

"No disrespect, but I think I'd rather like to wear it." She smiled anyway. _It was worth a shot. Through that shirt I can see his firm muscles... Meg, shut up! Shut up! He's Erik. Nothing more and nothing less. Go to bed! _Meg became angry at herself.

"Very well, Erik. I think I shall go have a bath now. It is rather late, you should probably rest. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight." And with that she went to take a bath.

Erik went into his room and found his bed neat and tidy, a dresser of clothes, and his music box on top. _How thoughtful this Giry woman is. _His mind wandered. He saw a lantern which he lighted so he could see. He found a bowl of soup on the piano. He played a couple of notes while he ate and Meg could hear them inside the bathroom. His music was Heaven to Meg.

After Meg took a bath she sneaked back to her room because she had forgotten to put out some clothes for herself. All she had around her was a small towel. Erik heard her footsteps. _I shall say goodnight to her again. _He thought. He opened the door and saw Meg with nothing on but a towel! Meg gasped almost dropping her thin towel.

"Meg!" He covered his eyes.

"Erik!" And Erik shut the door. Meg hurried inside her room and quickly put on her nightgown. Then knocked on Erik's door.

"Erik?" She opened the door and saw Erik eating his soup. "I'm dreadfully sorry about what happened."

"Oh it's quite alright, dear. I swear I didn't see anything." _Although I wished I had. Shut up, you monster._

"Well, Erik I must retire to bed. I shall see you in the morning." She gave him a light kiss on the cheek and Erik jumped. "Oh. Excuse me. Must I be so rude? I'm so sorry. I must apologize." She bit her lip.

"Oh no, it's fine. I'm just not... used to that sort of thing. Most women would run from my presence." He said.

"Erik, if I do say so myself, there is nothing but a handsome face behind that mask." Then she left and went to bed leaving Erik to wonder what she meant...

**A/N: Okay, I know this chapter is like a thousand page book but I get bored. Please review. As always, thank you for reading.**


	3. The Moon

* * *

**A/N: I don't know why but I had a dream last night that Erik was actually Jigsaw in the Saw movies and he was killing Raoul over and over again. And yes, I went to see Saw V. It was completely disturbing. :)**

**A Leap of Faith**

Erik woke up sleepily. He heard birds chirping and he felt the morning sun's rays on his body. It had been a while since he had felt the sun. He heard Meg in the kitchen. He rose and put on his mask and brushed his hair with his hands. He went into the kitchen and saw Meg sweeping. She wore a lavender colored dress and she was singing. He stopped to listen.

_Think of me_

_Think of fondly_

_When we've said goodbye_

_Remember me once in a while_

_Please promise me you'll try_

Then she saw Erik. _How long has he been listening?! _She panicked.

"Mademoiselle, you have a lovely voice." He complimented while her cheeks burned with fire.

"Thank you. Breakfast is ready. I hope you like it. Scrambled eggs, bacon, gravy and biscuits with orange juice." He nodded and she fixed them both a plate of food. Erik took a bite with his fork and surprisingly it was good.

"This is a very lovely meal, Meg. I didn't know ballerinas could cook so well." He smiled.

"Once again, thank you." And once again her lovely accent attracted him. They shared a gaze for a moment and then she turned blushing.

"I think I shall go check on the horses. Is there anything you need before I go, Monsieur?" She asked wiping her hands with a clean wash cloth.

"No, I require nothing else." At that Meg retreated out the door to meet the day. She went to the barn and saw Phantom and Caesar drinking some water. They both had a lot of water and more than enough hay. She smiled and pet Phantom while she ran her fingers throughout his mane. Then she went to Caesar and looked into the horses' eyes. His eyes reminded her of Erik. So mysterious and dark. Then she returned to the house. Erik was in his room playing his piano. This time _Meg_ stopped to listen to _him._

_Nighttime sharpens_

_Heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs_

_And wakes imagination_

"Miss Meg, must you _attempt _to be so sneaky?" His voice surprised her. She then came into the room and sat on his bed. He was smiling.

"My apologies, but your music is so... beautiful." She admitted and fiddled with a piece of string on Erik's bed. _As are you, dear Meg._

"No need to apologize. I'm comforted by the feeling that you like it." He smiled again this time showing his very white teeth and stood and sat beside of Meg. Meg's heart began to race and Erik started sweating. Erik looked into her eyes for quite a long time. His hand made its way over to Meg's soft skin and slightly brushed it. Chill bumps grew on Meg's arms. Erik leaned in a little. _This is it! This is what I've been waiting for! _Meg was so excited. Erik's face was now inches from hers. He was looking into her eyes. Then suddenly he backed away. _Damn! _Meg exclaimed in her head.

"Meg, I am terribly sorry. I don't know what has got over me. I apologize dearly." Erik's face was filled with sadness now. _I love Christine, dammit! _Erik thought bitterly.

"Well, I'm sorry as well." She said with a bite in her tone.

"This must not happen again." Erik rose and proceeded back to his piano.

"I am going to the market. I do not know when I will return. Do you require anything?" This was Meg's way of avoiding him for the false hope he had caused her. She wanted to avoid him at all costs.

"No. I wish I could accompany you, however with my circumstances it would be rather impossible." He wasn't looking at her.

"Okay. Bye." Before he could bid her farewell she was already walking out of the room. Meg went into her room and changed into another pair of trousers and white shirt. She brushed her hair. _I might as well get over this fool, he is infatuated with Christine. Oh well, better luck next time Meg. _Her thoughts turned sour. She went outside. Erik heard the door open and peeked out the window. He saw Meg in her tight fitting trousers as she hop on Phantom. Then Phantom galloped her to the market.

Hours passed and suddenly it was five o'clock. Erik began to worry. He was pacing his bedroom floor when he heard the door open. He raced to the main room to find Meg with bags of food. She lay them of the floor in utter exhaustion.

"How was the market?" Erik asked quietly. Meg then fell on the couch.

"Fine." Was her somber reply. Erik took the bags to the kitchen.

"I see you got some of my favorites. Fresh fruit and vegetables. I am not that fond of meat." He was trying to make conversation but Meg was not responding. "Meg, are you all right?" He began to ponder on her strange behavior.

"Yes. I am just exhausted. I am going to take a bath." He nodded and she walked toward the bathroom, but not before locking all the doors. She went into her room to gather her nightgown so she wouldn't have another "incident" with Erik. Then she went to take her bath. When she had finished she had noticed Erik's door cracked. With her curious mind she peeked in. Erik was asleep with his mask on. She smiled and quietly closed his door making sure not to wake him. Then she tried to sleep. She tossed and turned. She did get a few hours of sleep.

Meg decided to go in the main room and watch the night sky through the window. She got her blanket and cuddled on the couch as she raised the blinds to see the sky. Then she began to sing:

_I see the moon  
And the moon sees me..._

Suddenly, she heard a rustle in the hallway. It was Erik in his night clothes and a black cotton robe.

"You always sing when you think you are alone." He stated. "Why aren't you resting? You said you were exhausted a few hours ago." He sat in a chair across from her. She started twiddling with her nightgown's lace trying to avoid his eyes.

"I can't sleep." She said simply.

"Ah. The song... about the moon, from where did you hear this strange song?"

"My father. He used to sing to me when I was a small girl. His voice was amateur but no one could question the happiness I felt when he would sing those small words to me. After he died I was never the same. Maman would try to sing the song to me but I would cover my ears and scream. I have never got over my father's death. I never shall." She looked out the window again and then into Erik's eyes.

"How did he die?" Erik then sat beside of Meg putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Cancer." Silent tears rolled down Meg's soft face. Erik saw in the moonlight and wiped them away with his hand.

"Well, you're mother is a strong and brilliant woman. She has taken great care of you." He smiled and Meg began to cry. She was sobbing, actually. Great oceans came down her skin and Erik brought her into his chest as he held her.

"Shh" He hushed her and tried to ease her pain. It was no use. Meg was completely broken down. Erik had never seen a Giry woman in this state. He had no idea what to do.

"I think I shall go to bed." She said softly in between quiet sniffles. "I'm sorry, but I think I have ruined your shirt." She broke the embrace and stood.

"It's quite alright dear." He stood as well. "I'll escort you to bed." He saw her body tremble from the tears she had shed. He put his arm around her waist and opened the door for her. He laid her in the bed and put the blanket over her. He began to leave.

"Erik?" He turned, "I don't mean to be inappropriate but do you think you could stay with me tonight? Just for tonight. I need you." She sniffled. _She needs me..._ Erik wondered.

"Of-of course, M-Meg." He stuttered at her request because it was so unbelievable. Never had Erik been in bed with a woman even when it was non-sexual. He shed his night robe and climbed into her bed. When he was comfortable Meg snuggled up to him, she had her hand laying on his shoulder. Erik was so secretly happy he wanted to jump for joy. _A woman has called me a man, trusted me, said she needed me, saved me, took care of me, ask me to lay in bed with her, and has now touched me. What did I do to deserve this great fortune? _He smiled brightly. He turned his head and saw Meg fast asleep. He kissed her forehead gently and went to sleep.

**A/N: Yes, I have decided to redo this chapter. What was wrong with me before? That was the worst chapter I wrote. I'm glad I changed it! Anyway, about the moon song: Yes, my father sung that to me when I was a wee little girl. I thought it would be nice to add it into the story. Tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW, pwease?**


	4. Freedom

* * *

**A/N: The Phantom of the Opera is there... inside my mind! Occasionally he is in my dreams as a serial killer with a puppet named Billy. :)**

**A Leap of Faith**

Erik awoke quite comfortably. He saw that Meg had one of her legs in between his and half her body was clinging to him. He was shocked but yet warmed by the feeling of her presence. Her body clung to him like she would never let go. He brushed some strands of golden hair from her angelic face. He wondered if God made Meg with his own hands making her into perfection. _Why can't I be handsome or at least normal? Why must I be shamed into solitude because of the curse this "God" has given me? Why must I suffer when others who are much crueler than I have a normal face? However, none of those people are lying in bed with an angel from the Heavens. _Erik then went back to sleep dreaming of Christine.

"_My angel!" Christine cried. "Angel?! Why must you betray me with my best friend? Why must you lie in bed... in sin with _her! _I shall never forgive you. NEVER!" Then Christine slapped Erik in disgust._

"_Christine, it was you who decided to leave me and never give me a second thought. When you left Meg was there. Meg helped me. You were off with that insolent boy." He said bitterly through tears._

Erik woke up with a gasp which made Meg stir. Meg moved her hand to where it comfortably lay on his chest. Her head rested on his shoulder and he could feel her steady breathing on his neck. It tickled a bit but Erik refused to move. He did however maneuver his mask for it to fit properly. He softly laid his hand on her waist. Suddenly Meg woke up groggily. She saw her position and jumped.

"Oh! I am so dreadfully sorry. What the bloody hell am I doing? I'm so sorry, Erik!" She worried fearfully he might think she was being inappropriate.

"And good morning to you, too." He laughed, which he did rarely. "Do not worry. It is completely fine. You have done nothing wrong." He smiled. Then he got out of bed. He put on his night robe. "I think I shall bathe."

"Very well. I am going to fix us breakfast. Maman should be arriving soon. It's been three days." She pondered as she got out of bed. Her nightgown was rolled up due to tossing in bed and it showed her thighs. Erik did sneak a glance, which didn't go unnoticed by Meg. "Sorry." She muttered. _Dear Meg, I am not sorry at all._

As soon as Meg had finished breakfast Erik was already bathed and dressed. He put on his usual attire, which was dark and non-revealing much to Meg's disappointment. However, she did notice his tight trousers. They ate breakfast in silence mainly because of the awkward moment of when they awoke.

"Meg." Erik said rather loudly, "Do not fret over this morning. I rather liked it, to be honest." Then he went outside to tend to the horses. Meg looked out the window at him. She looked at him dreamily and sighed.

Erik noticed the horses were running out of water. He saw a small well and a big bucket beside the barn. He pumped the well and water the horses. Erik looked at Caesar and then at Phantom. He decided that the next time Meg went anywhere she should take Caesar. He looked like he needed to be rode. He made sure he gave them some fresh hay and off he went back to the house. Erik went inside and saw Meg cleaning the kitchen. He went in his room to compose his music. After about an hour a knock was heard echoing throughout the house. Erik looked through his window but couldn't see the visitor from his angle.

"Maman!" Erik heard Meg scream. He walked out cautiously. He saw Meg and her mother, Annabell, embrace. Annabell saw Erik and gasped in disbelief. She ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Ann." He stated simply breaking their hug.

"Erik. It is so good to see you both." She turned her head from Erik to Meg. "Meg, you have done well in protecting Erik." Meg looked worried.

"What about the police, what is happening?" Meg asked.

"The police have concluded that the only reasonable explanation of Erik's disappearance is that he's dead." Ann smiled brightly. Meg and Erik sighed in relief. "Daughter, you have done very well. You've turned out to be a brave young woman." Ann placed a hand on Meg's upper arm and brought her into yet another hug.

"Thank you, Maman." She smirked. Erik was quiet because he was thinking. _I am basically a free man. No I shall rephrase that. I am a free monster._

"I must apologize greatly, but I must return. They are remodeling the Opera House and I must help with preparations. However, I will return tomorrow or the next day possibly." She departed after brief goodbyes and hugs.

Erik was so happy that he was free that he couldn't possibly stand it. After Annabell had left he lifted Meg into a hug and twirled her around. She giggled and knowing that he made her giggle even brought on more excitement.

Without realizing it Meg just kissed Erik! Her lips brushed softly at first, familiarizing her lips with his. Her tongue then entered his mouth and explored it. He was shocked at first but then he returned her gesture. He put his hands on her waist and held her close to him. She moved her hands into his hair and on his chest. Her hands were moving wildly then; going up and down his sides, chest, and back. His hands began to move as well going into her hair and neck. Then she stopped and broke the kiss. She had a smile on her beautiful face and he couldn't help but return it.

"Wow." She said simply not letting go of him. Erik didn't know what to say so he just smiled and walked into his room where he played music without ever forgetting what had just happened. Meg smiled throughout the day and cleaned.

**A/N: Sexual tension, much? Please review!!! Any special things you want me to include? If so feel free to tell me.**


	5. Insomnia

* * *

**A/N: When will the blood begin to race? A sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us?**

**A Leap of Faith**

In the middle of the night, after Meg had finally got done cleaning, she thought about the kiss. _He's a great kisser... _Meg sighed. She tried to sleep but her mind kept wondering about what he thought about it. She tossed and she turned and couldn't sleep. It was rather annoying. She then got up and sneaked in Erik's room where he lay sleeping silently. She saw that he was wearing his nightwear and his mask. She got the courage to silently slip under the covers with him. He didn't stir and he didn't wake so she snuggled up to him. He secretly was awake then. He pulled her into him and they lay there in each other's arms until the morning sun appeared through the windows.

When Erik and Meg awoke Meg was lying on Erik quite comfortably. And once again Meg jumped.

"Erik, I am sorry once again. This makes twice I have done something inappropriate. My apologies." She said getting her feet to the floor and standing up looking at him in bed.

"Meg, it is quite alright. You mustn't worry so much. I have told you I rather like it." He blushed as he turned away from her. He got out of bed and looked outside. He took the beauty in and turned to Meg. She was wearing a light pink nightgown.

"Let's have breakfast." She suggested leaving Erik to follow her.

"Meg, why did you come in my room last night?" He asked sitting down at the table.

"I couldn't sleep." She said starting to me breakfast. "When I was a little girl I couldn't sleep. For many night I slept only an hour at the most. One day my father found that I was not sleeping. He asked me why and I told him that I just couldn't. So he would lie with me in bed and hold me until I could sleep." She told him.

"Your father was a great man. When your mother saved me from the gypsy camp I used to see your father. We never did speak to one another, but only because he didn't know I existed. However, he was always helping someone. Sometimes I wonder how he would've helped me." Erik said sadly. Meg went over to Erik and hugged him. He was shocked at first but took in the warmth of the moment.

"Erik, I am here to help you. I care about you and I will keep you safe." She broke the hug and finished making breakfast. They ate their breakfast and talked about Meg's parents.

"I remember once when I was a small girl I had seen Maman wearing some of the most amazing ballet shoes I had ever set eyes on. That night when she took them off I slipped them on and began to dance. My father watched me and I didn't know he was there. At the end of the dance father said I would be the most wonderful dancer in all of the world. He said he promised he would watch me when I became a prima ballerina." Meg was very depressed at this point and wanted her father so badly.

Erik kneeled down to Meg and said, "Meg, I know you miss your father. I do miss him as well. I remember when he would let the homeless stay in your house and help them find jobs. I will never forget him, dear Meg. And I will never forget you." His hand wondered to her hair and brushed his fingers through it. Erik slowly leaned in and again their lips brushed against one another. It was only for a moment but it lasted forever to Meg and Erik.

"Erik, may I ask you a personal question?" She asked politely while clearing the table.

"I suppose..." He hesitated.

"Are you... I mean... Do you... Never mind." She trailed off.

"Am I what?"

"Are you still... in love with Christine?" She managed to spew out. Erik looked angry and walked into his room where he slammed the door. Meg felt horrible and went to Erik's room knocking quietly.

"What?!" He yelled. She slowly entered the room and found Erik sitting on the bed crying.

"Erik... I am truthfully sorry." She sat down beside him putting her small hand on his back rubbing it trying to soothe him. Then he looked at her with all the sadness in the world.

"I do love Christine. Maybe just as an obsession, however. I made her what she is today. If it wasn't for me that little Delilah would be still dancing around like a fool. I've saw her dance, she is nothing compared to you." That made Meg smile. "When Raoul came everything just came crashing down on me. I gave Christine a dilemma, choose me or her lover would die. She only chose me out of pity and fright. I knew she loved the boy, but I couldn't understand why. I had given her everything. Why, Meg? Why?" He avoided her eyes again.

"Everything happens for a reason." She said putting her hand on his.

"Do you think of me as a monster?"

"No, I think of you as a man."

"After the horrible things I've done, you still think of me as a man. What did I do to deserve such a good companion?" He smiled.

"Erik, it kills my heart when I think about you being alone all of those years. However, those years are over. You have me and mother as a friend. You need not worry about anything now." She smirked planting a kiss in his hair then began to walk away.

"Meg, you are truly an angel." He complimented her and she felt her heart leap.

"As are you, Erik." After that Erik sat in his room a long time alone thinking about Meg.

_Do I love her? No. I love Christine. Christine left me though. Meg has been there when Christine has not. Meg Giry, the most beautiful woman in all the world... How did _I _manage to kiss such a beautiful creature, and lie in bed with an angel? _Erik was confused, however he was happy.

Meg came into his room to give him a snack. She saw Erik with only his pants on!

"I... I came to, um... bring you a.... a, uh, snack." She offered him the tray of fruits and turned to go out of the door.

"Meg, are you blushing?" He teased. "I was only getting ready for a bath." He chuckled. She turned around and took in his beauty. He had a finely toned chest and strong arms. He felt uneasy as she looked at him. She turned away and looked out the window.

"I thank you for the snack." He smiled. However Meg was feeling a strange feeling inside her. She was desiring Erik.

"You are very welcome." She left leaving Erik very amused.

**A/N: Did you like it? Then review!**


	6. Daisies

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers. I love reviews! :) Right now I'm sitting here with my Tom Petty blasting and my Dr. Pepper on the rocks. I'm ready to write.**

**A Leap of Faith**

After Erik had bathed he went to play his piano. Meg stepped into his room.

"I suggest we take the horses on a ride." She said playfully as she stood beside him. He looked at her questionably. "Dear Erik, do you think I am going to trap you? No one is going to find you here. I promise." She put her hand on his shoulder to reassure him of her intentions.

"Alright. Let's get ready then." Erik loved to ride Caesar but after being isolated he hadn't had the chance. Meg dressed in her usual white shirt and trousers and Erik put on his dark attire. Meg locked the doors and they continued to the barn. Phantom and Caesar were neighing at the sight of their owners.

"Phantom, I must brush your mane later, it's getting messy." She chuckled untying his binding. Erik looked happy as he jumped on Caesar. Meg hopped on to Phantom and they sped off. Erik was chasing Meg and they both laughed together. They reached a field of daisies Meg slowed Phantom down to a slow walk. Erik then slowed down and the horses walked side by side slowly.

"Erik, don't you just love nature?" She asked dreamily as she looked to field and then to the sky seeing birds and butterflies.

"It's rather lovely. I used to never go outside. It's nice to be outside and be free." Meg noticed Erik looked so happy. He was smiling brightly and looking at Meg. _She is so beautiful..._ He blushed and turned away.

"Where did you find such a lovely horse?" He asked her looking at Phantom in a peculiar way.

"On my sixteenth birthday Maman bought be one in memory of my father. She said it was a gift from him only he wasn't here to give it to me. That was two years ago." She pat Phantom's mane lovingly.

"What made you name him Phantom?" He looked beyond the field and saw a forest.

"When I was just a child, everyone talked about you. 'Oh it's the Phantom of the Opera!' they would say. I always wished they would just leave you alone and mind their own business. Maman would always tell me that you were real, but I just couldn't believe it. So, when I got my horse I named it Phantom so I could make you a reality." She admitted and she was a bit embarrassed.

"That's very kind of you, Meg. I think you are the only one to understand me."

"As are you. You are the only one that takes me seriously. I'm a joke at the Opera House. Or I mean... I was." She looked down. "Everyone just thinks of me as Meg Giry, the girl who could only become a ballerina because her mother pulled a few strings. They think I'm in the way and I am useless." She was then speaking so soft Erik could barely hear her.

"Meg, I do not think of you like that. I think of you as the most beautiful woman in all of Europe. You are the most graceful dancer in the whole Opera House. They are just jealous of your ability. You are a woman who could make men fall over at your presence. Your movements are like those of angels and no one could replace them." He offered her his hand as they walked slowly and she held on to it as she gripped on to Phantom's reigns. She stopped Phantom. Erik turned Caesar around and Meg stood there picking a daisy. She put it in her hair. Erik hopped off of his horse and walked to Meg. She jumped into his arms. Her hand rested on his chest and his arms were hanging on tightly around her waist.

"Erik?" She asked.

"What?" He sounded sweet and caring.

"What is going on with us?" She wondered. She stepped back a little but not out of Erik's grasp. "I mean... what is happening between us?"

"I don't know, Meg." He stated simply.

"Why is it I can't sleep unless I'm with you? How come I can't get you off of mind day or night? Why do I always want to be near you, to touch you, to talk to you?" She pulled his face to hers and kissed him gently.

"Meg... I don't know what to say." He pushed her against him feeling her body pressed on his gave him the most wonder feeling of all.

"Then don't say anything." Then she let go of him and laid in the field of daisies. "Erik, come lie down with me. The ground is very soft I assure you." She sounded playful and mischievous. He smiled and lay down beside her. "Look, Erik. See that could over there. It looks like a small dog." She pointed over to a big fluffy cloud.

"Yes, it does! What about that one over there?" And this went on for hours until they noticed it was too dark to see clouds.

"It's getting late." Meg observed the sky. She attempted to get up but Erik pushed her back down onto the ground.

"Let's watch the rest of the sunset." And so they did. The horses had not wondered off, but however they were eating grass and chasing one another like a game.

"Erik, it's so beautiful." She leaned her head on his shoulder. He put her fingers through her hair and the scent of it intoxicated him. When it was completely dark they got back on their horses and rode home. They tied the horses and went back inside.

"Are you hungry? I know I am starved. I shall make dinner." She went off into the kitchen. Erik then dressed in some casual clothing. Taking off his jacket and vest, he only had on the same type of ruffled shirt Meg was wearing and his trousers.

"Erik, I have made chili. I hope that's alright." She offered him a bowl as she walked into his room.

"Ah, yes, Meg. It looks quite scrumptious." He took it hungrily and ate it hungrily. She kissed his cheek and went back to the kitchen to clean. After Erik finished he helped her do some chores. He swept and dusted while she washed the dishes.

"I'm afraid tomorrow that I'll have to do some laundry." She laughed, although she hated doing it.

"I'll help." He said sweetly and she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Erik, I think perhaps tonight I shall sleep by myself. I can not rely on you all the time to shoo off my insomnia." Then Erik looked hurt. He shied away from her and she felt awful.

"Erik... You know that I love being near you, and if you wish I will sleep in your bed tonight." She took a hold of one of his hands.

"Really? You would sleep next to a monster just to make him happy. Oh Meg, I've woke many nights wishing I could see a beautiful face next to me, however I saw nothing but darkness. Recently, I wake up and see an angel snuggled up to me and it's made me the happiest man alive." He pulled her into him and kissed her. The kiss was fast and hard. Meg melted at the feeling. Erik was surprised at his boldness and Meg was in heaven. One of his hands were on her back and the other was supporting her head. Her hands wondered over his chest.

"We should stop." He muttered as he broke away. He sat on the couch with sorrow on his face.

"Erik, what's wrong?" Meg asked him. She sat next to him and put her hand on his.

"Meg, you deserve much more than a monster. I am the Devil's child." He grimaced at the name. "You deserve a man with looks and morals. I have neither. I am a horrendous looking man who commits murder!" He started to cry and Meg's heart broke. She took his hands in hers.

"Erik, I don't understand. You are very handsome. I'm not jesting. You are a wonderful man. Sweet, caring, good-looking." She winked at him which made him smile. "You are just amazing. The music you play is beautiful. Erik... you are just unbelievable." She kissed him on the forehead and gave him a hug.

"Meg, you are the one who is unbelievable. You could get any man and yet you choose to care for me. I don't understand."

"You don't have to. Just know that I want to help you." She got up and looked out the window. She mouthed the song her father once sang to her._ I see the moon and the moon sees me... _Erik went to her and sung the song in his brilliant voice. However, Meg did not cover her ears and scream she just simply looked at the moon.

"Erik..." She drifted off. "I... I think..."

"What, Meg?" He looked concerned.

"I think I am falling in love with you." She blushed and looked at his eyes with hope. She had never love anyone and she was more frightened than ever. Erik was just simply shocked...

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Woot woot! You gotta love them. So, what do you think will happen? REVIEW!**


	7. The Stars

* * *

**A/N: No reviews on the last chapter... :( WARNING!!!! Very, very brief sexual content.**

**A Leap of Faith**

"Meg, I... I d-don't know what to say." Erik was completely and utterly shocked. Meg stepped a few steps back with a feeling of rejection.

"As I've said plenty of other times... don't say anything. Just be here... with me." She whispered looking at the moon once again. Erik went and held her close to him feeling her heart beat with his. The stars in the sky twinkled and the moon was like a flashlight in a dark corner. They stood there just being together for a while.

"Meg, it's getting late. We should retire to bed." He said soothingly as he let go of her. It was awkward between them now. Erik felt like he was walking on eggshells and Meg felt as if she was losing him.

"Erik, do you think it would still be alright if I slept in your bed? It's the only way I can sleep these days." She explained to him hoping that he wouldn't mind. She just wanted to be close to him.

"Of course. However, I must change into my sleep attire and so must you." He smiled gratefully at her request to still sleep with him. They both separated into their own rooms to change clothing. Meg found a light blue nightgown which made her look lovely. She opened Erik's door without knocking. Meg found Erik just then putting on a loose fitting shirt. Erik smiled shyly trying to keep his face away from Meg's, because he was still fiddling with his mask.

"Dear Erik, don't put it on tonight. I realize it must be quite uncomfortable. I really don't mind." She offered with a squeeze on his hand.

"Meg, you don't understand the monstrosity behind this mask. It's hideous, horrendous, nonhuman!" He yelled sadly. Meg took her hand out of his and put it on the flawless side of his face, with the other hand she gently tugged on the mask silently asking for permission. Erik just nodded and closed his eyes.

"I won't do it if it will make you feel this way." She said putting it back into place. Erik just looked at her. He then took the mask off himself. Meg smiled and put her hand on his scarred face. She then kissed it and said, "Erik, I still love you." She blushed as she looked into his eyes. She was hoping for some kind of reply but Erik just led her to the bed. They both cuddled up to each other as Erik felt helpless and defenseless without his mask. He stared at the mask that was lying on the piano wishing he had never took it off.

Meg noticed what he was looking at and kissed his cheek once again trying to persuade him to forget about the mask. However, it was useless. She began to kiss all over his face and then at last reaching his lips which were waiting for hers. She kissed him gently and he returned it eagerly. As they laid on their sides facing each other the heat of their bodies made the blanket like fire. Erik's hand laid lazily on Meg's waist while hers was placed on his neck. The passion was growing and neither of them cared.

"Erik." She manage to whisper in a hoarse voice through the kisses. He stopped. "Do you love me?" She asked quietly as she rubbed the back of his neck. She had asked the million dollar question which Erik had been asking his own self.

"Meg... Sometimes I think I do, while other times I don't think I do. I thought I loved Christine and look what happened. I can't make you go through that. I don't want to hurt you." He admitted his true feelings to her feeling overwhelmed with his emotions. She turned on her back and looked at the ceiling for a long time without saying a word.

"I want a yes or no answer. Do you love me?" She said with a bite in her tone. He leaned over looking at her face to face. He searched her eyes.

"Yes." He managed to squeak. Meg felt overjoyed and happiness burst through her body. She noticed wet streams on her face.

"Meg, say that you love me again. Please." He literally begged her. He couldn't hold his emotions anymore. Suddenly Meg rolled on top of him and looked at him.

"Erik, I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." She said it over and over again and each time she did Erik felt like he was the happiest man alive. _This is what it's like to be loved. Finally. _He kissed Meg fiercely like he'd been waiting for a lifetime. He held her close to him and ran his fingers through her hair, which smelt like strawberries. It was then that Meg pulled away for a second and whispered, "Take me. Make me yours." Erik was immediately drawn back. She looked so innocent but yet so guilty.

"Meg... are you sure?" He questioned her and demanded the truth.

"Only if you want it of course." She winked. And he did. They made love for the first time and neither of them regretted it. Afterwards, they laid together in what some call a sin. Meg had gone against her religion. Having sex before marriage was a very large sin. However, Meg didn't call it sex, she called it making love.

"Meg, I love you." He said tiredly. Meg looked out the window from the bed and saw the stars.

"To the stars and back?" She asked.

"To the stars and back." They then slept in each other's arms the rest of the night.

**A/N: I can hear the "aw's" now. And the thing about the stars and back: it's just something me and my love say all the time. I didn't think it would be appropriate to go into detail on the sexual content, due to young readers so I tried to make it as decent as possible. I hope you liked it! REVIEW! :)**


	8. Amazing

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. I haven't updated in about a decade. My apologies. First my computer decided to have an emotional breakdown and then with Thanksgiving and all that... It was just very time consuming. I hope you understand. I love you all!**

**A Leap of Faith**

Meg and Erik awoke to the sound of a knocking on the door. Meg woke up first and rubbed her eyes. Erik was still asleep and she didn't want to wake him. Meg knew it was probably her mother. She put on her discarded night gown and hurried to her room and grabbed a robe and proceeded to the door. Through the window she could see Ann. She unlocked the door and let her in.

"Hello, Meg." Ann ran inside. "I'm sorry for coming so early. This is my only free time at the moment. Where's Erik?" Ann seemed anxious and worried.

"He's asleep. What's wrong?" Meg asked.

"Yesterday, one of the guards at the Opera House came forth claiming he saw you and Erik late at night while the Opera House was on fire. He said he saw you two getting on a horse and running down the road." Meg gasped and Ann looked like she would cry.

"No one believes him, however. They think Erik is dead, because they searched all the tunnels and the perimeter while the fire was still going. I'm sure they will just brush him off. I must go now. I have to help renovate. I love you, Meg. Give Erik my love. I'll see you hopefully tomorrow." They hugged and Meg saw Ann get on a horse and ride away.

Meg walked back into Erik's room where he still laid there sleeping. She sat at his piano seat and watched him for a moment then she slightly nudged him and he awoke. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Meg?" He asked groggily. He started to get out of bed when he noticed he wasn't wearing any clothing. He looked confused and then nodded with a smirk on his face as he turned to Meg.

"I'm assuming you remember last night?" She asked with a smile. He nodded. Meg threw him his clothes. He gave her a look but Meg refused to move.

"Meg..." He groaned.

"Dear Erik, I have saw you naked before... last night hint, hint. What is wrong with now? Why must I leave?" She asked him. He looked at her stubbornly and she sighed with a shrug of defeat while walking out into the hallway. After a few moments Erik came out in just his night clothes.

"I'm going to take a bath." He announced heading toward the bathroom.

"Wait a moment. I have something to discuss with you." She took his arm.

"Is this about last night?" He asked worriedly.

"No, this is about this morning. Maman stopped by shortly and told me a guard from the Opera House claimed he saw us on the night of the fire. Maman said no one believes him, but she is worried." She said with a hint of sadness.

"Damn those guards! Always meddling in one's business." He yelled violently.

"For now you should bathe while I fix breakfast. After you take a bath I'm taking one and then we shall do laundry." She smiled.

"What fun that shall be." He hugged her and gave her a kiss. "Last night was..." he trailed off with a smirk.

"Amazing?" She finished.

"Amazing." He walked toward the bathroom and began his bath water. While Meg made breakfast. After Erik's bath they ate breakfast and Meg took a bath. After eating and bathing Meg was in an sun dress and Erik was in his usual outfit and mask.

"Time to do laundry." She said cheerfully.

"Yay." Erik said dryly. Meg carried a basket full of clothes they had worn since the arrival to the safe house. "Where are you going to get the water to wash these clothes?" He asked.

"I can tell that you haven't searched the grounds of this house. There is a well behind the house we shall use." They walked behind the house and Meg placed a huge bucket underneath the well while Erik pumped it. When enough water was pumped Meg placed a used towel on the ground for them to sit on.

"Erik, give me your vest so I can clean it. I know you must be burning up." She said and without permission began taking off his vest button by button. Erik had a bright smile on his face.

She gave Erik half the clothes and they both began to cleanse them. It was a long and hard process with small talk but they eventually got it done. Then they put them on a clothes line to dry. The wind blew softly and Meg hair was carried by the breeze. Erik couldn't help but notice her sweet fragrance as he helped her put clothes on the clothes line.

"So, Erik, was it as bad as you thought it would be?" She questioned with a mischievous look on her face.

"Yes! It was grueling work. I loathe it." He said frustratingly. Meg just laughed and ran toward him to wrap him up in a hug. He was surprised but none the less happy.

"I love you!" She yelled happily.

"As I love you." He smiled. He twirled her around with her in his arms as she laughed. Meg caught sight of his toned body and bit her lip with desire.

"Meg, what type of face is that?" He asked. Meg looked frightened that he had saw and looked away.

"What face? Was there a face?" She said nervously while fiddling with the clothes on the hanger.

"Meg..." He said taking her by the shoulders and crushing his lips into hers. It made Meg melt. "You are the only woman who will accept me for who I am. And I love you for it."

"I love you, too."

**A/N: Next chapter will continue the events of this day. Hope you liked it!!!  PLEASE REVIEW! I must apologize if there are any typos I typed this while on the phone and I was in a hurry.**


	9. Fascination

* * *

**A/N: WARNING!!!! Sexual content. Beware. I love all who read and review my story.**

**A Leap of Faith**

"Today has been rather productive, wouldn't you say?" Meg twirled her hair around her finger as her and Erik walked back into the house.

"Yes. I want to speak with you about the guard at the Opera House." He said as they stepped inside the house. Meg took a seat on the sofa and Erik on the couch.

"All I know is Maman said a guard saw us galloping on our horses during the fire. Maman said she'll come back tomorrow. That's all I know." She went over to Erik and sat beside him on the couch. She took his hands in hers.

"Erik, you know I would not trap you up, right?" She worried.

"Meg, I don't believe you would." He whispered. "It's just all my life, people have not accepted me. It's very hard to trust people. Most people are repulsed by me. They run from my presence."

"I do not run from your presence and nor am I repulsed. You do believe me?" She still held his hands.

"Yes, it's just kind of too hard to believe, actually. I always thought I would live out the rest of my days alone after Christine. I tried so hard to buy her love by teaching her to sing. It was useless. She would never love me. Who could love me?" With a great sigh he stood and looked outside.

"You don't believe me when I say I love you? Do you recall the other night when I told you to make me yours? I love you, Erik. You're so passionate, romantic, extremely handsome, and don't forget wonderful." Meg whispered with a blush.

"I love you as well, Meg. I remember that was the night I finally felt truly loved. I can never forget that. I thank you greatly for it." Meg moved beside Erik and he grabbed her holding her tightly to him.

"Erik, may I ask you something rather personal?"

"Of course." He hesitated.

"If you are uncomfortable answering it, then just tell me." He nodded slightly. "Was that night the first night you... had done such a deed?"

Erik waited a few moments and Meg thought that he wasn't going to answer. "Yes. It was the very first time. And you?"

"Erik, you must know how innocent I am." She joked. "I have only lain with you. And I shan't ever regret it." His lips were met by hers in a passionate and breathtaking kiss.

"Meg, you're amazing." He smiled and nuzzled his nose into Meg's sweet smelling hair. "I, however, don't understand why you trusted me so quickly?"

"I don't understand that myself. I just saw you for who you really were. I didn't see the monster that most people see, I didn't see the murderer or the ghost, I saw you. I saw Erik and I was completely and utterly fascinated with him." Erik let out a soft chuckle that was music to Meg's ears. They kissed again only it was forever this time. Meg's hands slowly slide down Erik's chest while one of his hands made their way through her hair and the other on her waist. It continued until Meg's mouth went toward Erik's ear where she began to nibble. Erik moaned and Meg ran her fingers through his hair.

_She's teasing me..._ He thought. _I'll show her!_

Erik then moved to her neck where he began to place light kisses. She felt chills down her spine and felt Erik's manhood begin to bulge.

"Erik..." She said softly, barely a whisper. "We better stop."

"Why?" He asked still kissing her neck. "Don't you love me?"

"Yes." She told him with her eyes closed taking in every touch.

His lips were barely touching her neck when he said, "Then show me." His voice was low, husky, and filled with desire and want. "Show me how much you love me, Meg. Imagine what my life was like when I was alone. I didn't have human touch, I didn't have love, I didn't have you. I had never been touched by anyone. But you... you came into my life. You saved me." Meg stepped back to look at his face.

"You saved me, as well. You're the first man to ever love me." She smiled. "Erik, come with me." She took Erik's hand and he followed her into the bedroom. Erik's heart was pumping violently. "I love you. I want you to feel those things you felt the other night." She said as she worked quickly with his waistband while he undid the buttons on her dress. Erik gasped as Meg's hand lightly went across his middle region. However, Meg didn't mean to do the act, but she smiled anyway. Erik's hands explored her body. With every gasp, moan, kiss, and touch they both realized how much they needed each other. After it was over Erik and Meg were snuggled together. They were just glad they had each other. "Erik?" Meg whispered.

"What, dear?"

"That was..."

"Amazing?" He finished.

"Amazing." She kissed him again. "I love you." She said running her hand down his bare chest.

"As I love you."

**A/N: So, what do you think? REVIEW and tell me!!!! My birthday is coming up, yay!!! It's two days before Christmas, and I'm excited as ever. And most importantly I'm sorry if anyone was offended by the sexual content. My apologies. I hope you still read! :)**


	10. Madame Giry's Visit

* * *

**Ginnykins2809: Thank you so much!!! I will HAVE to read that book. Thanks for telling me about it. I'm so glad you liked my story. I thought about not writing the chapter like that because I was afraid some people might stop reading, but I'm glad you liked it. You're my favorite reviewer! I always look forward to your reviews.**

**A Leap of Faith**

Erik woke up with a slight yawn and rolled over to see that Meg was still asleep, most likely dreaming of last night. He smiled and twirled a small lock of her hair into his fingers. She stirred but refused to be awaken from her tired slumber. He rose up while stretching his limbs. While putting on his night clothes he heard a soft knock on the door.

_That must be Anabelle. Why does she always arrive so early in the day? _He went into the living room to meet the visitor.

"Anabelle!" He greeted warmly with a hug. Anabelle was surprised at such an action, but gave him a hug as well.

_He seems very happy. This is a very odd happening. _Madame Giry thought.

"Good morning, Erik. I'm sorry to come so early, but I'm sure Meg told you that it's the only time I have these days." She sat down exhausted. "With the renovation and training young girls, I have no time. Where is Meg?"

"She is asleep. Should I awaken her?"

"I'm afraid so. Our meeting involves something quite... urgent." Madame Giry looked down with a sort of sadness in her expression. Erik went into the bedroom where Meg was sleeping and gently nudged her. She stirred and opened her eyes slowly.

"Erik?" She whispered groggily while pulling the blanket tighter around her curvaceous frame.

"Meg, your mother is here to speak with us about something urgent. Hurry and get dressed." He kissed her forehead leaving her to dress.

"Madame Giry, Meg will be out shortly. Would you like something to eat or drink?" He offered.

"No thank you, Erik." She replied. Meg walked out in her nightgown and robe on. She sleepily ran her fingers through her hair with a slight yawn.

"Hello, Maman. It's nice to see you again. Do you have any news about the witness?" She sat down next to Erik on the couch expecting the worst.

"Well, yesterday evening I heard that the guard had went to the police station. He made his statement saying that he had saw a masked man and a young woman on horses going down the road. He said he couldn't tell where they had gone because it was too dark to see. No one is taking him seriously. However, if he keeps claiming this then we may have an issue. Christine and Raoul have been questioned on your whereabouts." Erik grimaced at the name of the woman who betrayed him. "They said that you, Erik, died in the fire. That is why no body has been found. And you, dearest Meg, have taken it open yourself to move away to find a new job. I think it's a great alibi." Meg and Erik sighed in relief.

"Do you have another safe-house that we could stay in, Madame Giry?" Erik asked doubtfully.

"Yes, I do. I have always prepared for this sort of occasion." She smiled.

"We have another one? Why did you not tell me this, Maman?" Meg rose with a sense of bit in her tone.

"I didn't think we would have to use it, but it seems we will have to. I am only worried for your safety. But for now I must leave. Pack tonight and I will show you the way tomorrow morning. I'll figure out what I can about this mysterious opera guard. Goodbye." She gave both Erik and Meg a tight hug before returning to her horse and riding off.

After Anabelle Giry had left Meg gave Erik a kiss. "Erik, last night was wonderful. I think I am being accustomed to it."

"That's great to hear. I'm glad. You seemed to like it last night." He grinned wickedly.

"Yes, I did. But so did you. Well, I guess we should eat breakfast, bathe, and then begin to pack. However, before we leave I want to go back to the daisy field." She smiled.

"Of course, dear." He kissed her hand gently. "Do you think your mother suspects anything between us?"

"No, I don't believe so." She said as she shed her night robe and started making breakfast. After breakfast and both had bathed they spent some time together lounging in the bed, which they hadn't made in a week. "I love these small moments when we can just talk about anything. It's like we're..." She trailed off with a red blush.

"Like we're what?"

"I don't know... It's like we're... married." She avoided his eyes.

"Yes, I do agree. Meg, answer me this honestly. Do you regret what we have done? I mean it goes against your religion." His eyes saddened.

"Erik, I could never regret what we have done. I love you as you love me. We are basically married anyway." She laughed nervously. _I must think before I say such things!_

"I suppose. Meg, let us ride to the daisy field. I want to see the sun shine and the birds sing." He begged.

"Of course. It's looking rather rainy outside, but oh well. Like father used to say a little rain won't hurt, however a lot might."

And together they dressed appropriately for the occasion.

**A/N: Hm... next chapter I'm thinking of a kiss in the rain!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	11. The Notebook

* * *

**I'm afraid I have lost some of my reviewers and readers. It saddens me, but I will continue to write.**

**A Leap of Faith**

Erik and Meg rode their horses to the daisy field where it began to sprinkle rain. Meg hopped off her horse and Erik did the same.

"It's starting to rain." Meg pointed out looking up toward the sky. Clouds began to group together in huge gray forms.

"It'll be good for daisies." He said plainly. Suddenly it began to pour the rain. Meg began to laugh as she twirled around all the while getting soaked. Erik couldn't help but stare at her beautiful smile.

"The rain feels wonderful." Meg yelled over the rain. She was soaking wet and her hair was no longer curled at the ends. Erik nodded and walked slowly over to her. He grabbed her and kissed her like he had been waiting forever to do it.

"Meg!" He yelled. "I love you!" Meg devoured him into another kiss.

"I love you, too." Meg bent down and picked a daisy. She put it in Erik's vest pocket. The small colorful petals poked out. He smiled.

"We should head back." Erik suggested.

"But we've only just arrived." Meg said with disappointment. "However, we do need to pack." They hopped on the horses and Caesar chased after Phantom. It was a game to the horses, and a game to Meg and Erik.

Once they had reached the stables and given fresh hay to the horses they both retreated inside. "My hair looks hideous." Meg screeched as she looked into the mirror of the bathroom. She ran a fluffy towel through it. Erik stood next to her, because he couldn't bare to see himself in the mirror.

"I think it looks beautiful." Erik winked.

"Would you like for me to help you pack?" Meg asked.

"Of course." He smiled. Meg went into a closet that Erik had never opened before and held out two suitcases. Erik took one into his room and Meg threw hers into her room.

"So, let's start with the clothes." Meg said. Meg and Erik cleaned out his dressers and closet. Underneath all of Erik's clothes there was a small notebook. While Erik was trying to organize his suitcase Meg peeked inside of it. She saw something that had been scribbled at the bottom of one page. She only saw half of it, and it said _ristine. _Just then Erik snatched it from her in a menacing growl.

"That does NOT belong to you." Erik said coldly.

"Erik, let me see that book!" Meg knew what was inside of it. It was more than likely pictures and his scribbled thoughts of his beloved Christine.

"Go away!" Erik yelled.

"Let me see that book! I know what's inside of it already." She was furious. She jumped for the book, but Erik dodged her with his shoulder. He put it inside his suitcase and zipped it up before she could attempt to apprehend it again.

"If you know the contents inside the book, why do you want to look at it?" He teased her with a fierce look in his eyes.

"You still love her, don't you?" She assumed that he still did. His face darkened and he looked as though he would kill her. "After all she has done to you. She led you on, pretended to love you, and then look what happened. She left you for Raoul. And yet you still love her. What am I? Just your play thing? Do you only keep me for the bedroom? Do you only keep me so you can pretend it's Christine?!" She began to cry, but still stayed strong.

"Do not ever say her name around me again!" He screamed.

"Oh, you can't bare to hear me say her name, but you can write her name down all over that bloody notebook!" She stomped out of the room and into hers, slamming the door behind her. She locked it and fell to the bed where she sobbed. Erik unzipped his suitcase and got out his notebook. He was going to go into Meg's room, but he decided she needed time to think. He sat in front of her door with his notebook in hand. He decided to look through it.

_Dear diary,_

_Last night I was visited by my angel of music. From what he said I am only to assume he has not taken a liking to Raoul. I talked to Meg about it. She doesn't believe my Angel is real. She said I must have been dreaming. I don't blame her. I can hardly believe it myself. But my father promised me when he lay dying that he would send an angel to me. An angel of music to make me a star. Why would he have lied to me? The angel must be the one my father promised._

_-Christine._

Erik turned the page.

_Dear diary,_

_I was visited by the Angel of Music, only this time he appeared! He wears a white mask which covers half of his face. I really don't understand why he needs a mask. He looked insanely handsome. _Erik smiled at that. _He took me down to his "lair" I guess you could call it. He has a mannequin of me! In a wedding dress! I could do nothing expect faint. He was gentlemanly enough to carry me to bed though. How thoughtful. He's so passionate and mysterious. Every girl in their right mind would faint in his presence. I told Meg. Meg thinks if this Phantom is so gorgeous he wouldn't be hiding, but rather taking her out to dinner. Meg is losing her mind I think. God love her. Ha!_

_-Christine_

And once more Erik turned the page.

_Dear diary,_

_Raoul has asked for my hand in marriage. We're engaged!!!! I can't believe it to be true. I've known him all my life. It's just unreal. Anyway, during the Masquerade ball the Phantom came. He wrote an opera and during the middle of it, Joseph Buquet was hanged from the rafters. Meg said she is glad someone has finally killed that pervert. He was always smacking Meg's backside and trying to sneak peeks of her during costume changes. If Madame Giry knew... ha! _Erik let out a small chuckle. _Well, I must retire to bed. Meg and I are supposed to be going out to dinner together tonight. _

_-Christine_

Erik was glad that Meg approved of his killing Joseph. It made Erik feel useful. Meg slowly opened and the door and peered outside. Her face was red and wet where she had been crying. When she saw Erik had the notebook out and was sitting beside her door she instantly closed it and locked it again.

"Meg." He said simply putting his forehead against the door.

"Go away!" Meg screamed. He heard her throw something at the door and made a thump.

"Just let me in." He begged her.

"Why don't you just look into your notebook and think of Christine?" She looked out the window and saw it was still raining. She felt as though the rain was matching her mood.

"Meg, just let me in. I want to explain what's inside the notebook." He was pleading with her. He jiggled the knob.

"I already know. Is it her face you see when we are intimate?" She yelled through the door.

"You know that isn't true. When we are intimate I see only you."

"Sodding lies!" She screamed. "All I heard about at the opera house was Christine this and Christine that. Maman was so fixed on helping you make her a star she completely forgot about training me. Where did that leave me? Huh?" She could have killed Christine then.

"I've seen you dance. To be completely honest you are much, much better than Christine. She was good, I suppose, but didn't dance with as much grace as you have." She smiled. She opened the door and she saw his tears which slowly trickled his face.

"Tell me, Erik, what is in the notebook?" She leaned against the door frame waiting his reply.

"It's Christine's diary." Meg tilted her head in confusion. "The night before the fire I stole it from her room. I was only curious about what she had written about me. I needed to know her true feelings toward me. I kept it, as a... souvenir of sorts."

"I don't approve of you keeping it. I know you still love her, Erik. There is no use in lying." She said moving toward the bed.

"Meg..." He tried to reason with her but she told him to go on to bed.

"At least you didn't deny it. I will be sleeping in my room tonight. Alone." She said quietly as she shut the door.

"Don't deny me human touch. Please, Meg." He pleaded with his foot stuck between the door and the door frame.

"Go find your precious Christine. Win her back. I know that's what you have always dreamed of. Now if you don't mind, I am going to sleep." He removed his foot with defeat. She closed the door with a soft sniffle.

That night Meg couldn't fall asleep. She tossed and turned until finally she did doze off. When she awoke it was morning and the sun's rays caught her eyes. When she rose up there was daisy petals covering the floor. She gasped with a bright smile and saw a note in the floor.

She picked it up.

_Dearest Meg,_

_I am sorry for last night. I didn't mean for you to see the notebook. I just kept it to remind myself that Christine didn't love me. I thought of Christine as an object rather than a person. That is why it would have never worked out between us. But you Meg. You have changed my life. I love you. You have gave me what no other woman dare give me. Their love._

_-Erik_

**A/N: So, was that romantic or what?**

**I love all of my readers and reviewers. And because I want to make my readers happy, I'm going to TRY to have another new chapter up by tonight or tomorrow morning. :D**


	12. The Meeting

* * *

**I LOVE ALL WHO REVIEW! This chapter is about a meeting with someone unexpected.**

**A Leap of Faith**

Meg walked into the living room in just her nightgown. Erik was no where to be seen. She went back and peeked inside his room. He was asleep and covered in blankets. He looked so peaceful. She carefully entered his bed and snuggled up to him. He stirred and opened his weary eyes.

"Meg, please forgive me." He whispered.

"Dearest Erik, if I hadn't forgiven you I wouldn't be in your bed." She smiled and laid her head next his with her breath tickling his neck. "It's still early. We can at least get two hours before Maman comes. Thank you for the flower petals."

"You're welcome." He said sleepily. The drifted off to sleep together awaiting Madame Giry's arrival.

Then suddenly Erik woke up to a rapping at the door. He rose rubbing his eyes and woke Meg.

"Meg, your mother has arrived." She rolled over exhausted from her lack of sleep. "Meg. You're mother is here." She woke up. Meg threw on a robe while Erik opened the door to Madame Giry.

"Meg, Erik." She greeted warmly. "I assume you have packed?"

"Of course, Maman. Just give me a few minutes to put some more things in my bag." She smiled.

"Well, get dressed, little Meg, because we must leave now." She urged. Meg left to get dressed leaving Erik and Madame Giry alone.

"So, Erik has my daughter been taking care of you?" She questioned casually sitting down on the couch.

"Yes. She is certainly a good cook." He smiled.

"Erik, do not hide it from me any longer. I know what is going on with you two. You make it obvious." Madame Giry grinned.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." He said denying such accusations.

"You do not need to keep it from me." They heard Meg coming. "We'll talk about this later." She winked.

"Mother, I am ready. I have our bags, Erik." She said handing him his small suitcase which practically weighed nothing.

"Alright, gather your horses." They went outside while Meg locked the door. They all gathered their horses and followed Madame Giry. It was a long ride through the hills of the forest, but it was necessary. Meg felt exhausted. Erik saw Meg slowly closing and opening her eyes. Erik got closer to Phantom and nudged her.

"What?" She slurred from her exhaustion.

"Meg, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm just so very tired." She yawned. "I'm fully capable of getting there."

"Where are we going?" Erik asked quietly.

"I really don't have any clue. Maman knows to keep us safe though." She smiled and hurried to catch up with her mother. Erik followed.

"Maman, how did you get out of work today?"

"I told them I wasn't feeling well." She grinned with a tiny wink.

"Oh, Maman, you are so bad." Everyone laughed. "Has anyone asked about me?" Meg asked hopefully.

"Yes. Monsieur Reyer has asked. He told me to tell you, when I see you, that he hopes you are happy and making a life for yourself. He said he will miss watching you dance, and it saddens him that he won't be able to watch you become a prima ballerina." Meg smiled at the thought of Monsieur Reyer saying such sweet things about her.

"Oh, I do miss Monsieur Reyer. He was always a nice man. He always watched me dance." She sighed.

"Every young man who has seen you dance has been asking 'Where is Mademoiselle Giry?' or 'Where is she working now? I must see her dance.' They're infatuated." Meg blushed and Erik began to feel uncomfortable and a feeling of jealous overwhelmed him.

"Well, I am most grateful they have maintained their loyalty to me." She grinned while the blush remained. Erik's face turned into a killer's face through the mask. _How dare men ask such things about her!_

"They want to see you dance again, Meg." Her mother smiled.

"I know. They will have to be patient with me." They rode on. Soon they reached a rather large house with roses alone the walkway and the porch had tulips surrounding it. It looked expensive and neat.

"Maman, where are we?" Meg asked. Madame Giry made no attempt to reply. They followed her into the stables where the most beautiful horses were kept.

"Follow me." Madame Giry said leading the two confused people dumbstruck. They walked to the front door and Anne knocked on the door. A servant answered.

"May I help you?" The servant said. She was young. Probably younger than Meg. She had black hair that shined brighter than the sun above. She had the bluest eyes Meg had ever seen before. They were bluer than the sky.

"Yes, I am Madame Giry. I think you have been expecting me." The servant nodded and ushered the trio inside.

"May I take your coats?" She asked politely. She waited for Erik to take his cloak off first and then Meg and finally Anne. "You may wait in the dining room where a brunch will be served. If you need anything else just ask. My name is Amelia." She smiled and led them toward the dining room. She then turned on her heel and proceeded down the hallway to put their coats away. Another servant came to the trio.

"We are serving blueberry muffins and tea. I hope that is to everyone's liking?" She smiled. This servant was older, like Anne's age. They all nodded. The servant brought plates for everyone and set a pile of muffins on the table and then brought them tea. She left without saying a word.

"Maman, where the bloody hell are we?" Meg was furious at her mother's mysteriousness.

"Watch your mouth, young lady. Just be patient." Meg's mother said calmly.

"Anne, I do agree with Meg. I think we have a right to know where we are." Erik had been rather quiet lately.

"You'll find out in time." Madame Giry assured.

After eating in an awkward silence Amelia came back.

"Madame Giry, they will see you now that you have finished brunch." The group got up to follow Amelia. She led them into a room filled with beautiful furniture and red roses were everywhere. Just like the ones Erik gave Christine. Meg's heart fell. "They will be out shortly." Amelia said and with that she left. They sat in silence until they heard the nob of the door open. Out came none other than Christine and Raoul. Erik rose immediately, ready to fight.

"Christine!" Meg yelled shocked and stood up.

"Hello, Meg. Erik. Please sit down." Christine greeted politely. Erik sat down like an obedient dog.

"Hello." Raoul said sitting beside Christine on the couch directly in front of the gang.

"Meg, I really can't believe it's you. I've missed you so." Christine said gently as she gave Meg a warm hug.

"I've missed you as well." Meg release her and returned to the couch beside Erik.

"I'm glad you made it out of the fire alive, Meg." Raoul spoke up and Erik instantly stiffened.

"Thank you, Monsieur."

"I'm sure you are wondering what you are doing here." Christine eyed Meg and Erik. "Madame Giry came a few days ago asking if we would have the heart to help you two. Raoul and I thought about it long and hard and we have decided to help you." She turned to Erik. "Erik, I know that you and I have been through a lot and I know that you loathe Raoul but we need to put those differences aside. You are traveling with my best friend, and I need to make sure she is safe." Meg smiled at the thoughtfulness of Christine.

"Christine, we are most grateful." Meg said warmly.

"I do not want your help." Erik said dully.

"Erik, you have to trust me. Raoul and I are not betraying you." Christine said softly.

"Betraying me? I think I have been betrayed enough by you." Erik growled menacingly.

"Erik." Meg commanded angrily. Erik looked at Meg and then sat back down.

"We are helping you, Erik, because you didn't kill me. You gave me Christine willingly and I appreciate your mercy." Raoul said bravely.

"I only let Christine go because I knew she would never love me." Erik replied.

"Well, I thank you anyway. We have a small cottage built on the estate not far. If you wish we could take you there now." Raoul said standing up. Meg nodded.

"Amelia!" Christine yelled. Amelia walked into the room.

"Yes?" She said sweetly.

"Grab their coats, we're showing them the cottage where they will be staying." Raoul said. Amelia nodded and in seconds she was back with their coats.

"Let's go." Christine said.

**A/N: Yay, a new chapter. Who knew Madame Giry would bring the couple to see their arch nemesis?! REVIEW PLEASE!?!?!**


	13. A New HideOut

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry about last chapter, but I think I made Madame Giry out to be like Sarah Palin with all her winking. I'm just kidding. Please do not get offended.**

**A Leap of Faith**

They all put on their cloaks and coats and headed for the door. Erik stopped Meg in the hallway for a brief moment.

"I don't think we should accept their help." Erik said nervously. Meg put her hand on his.

"Dear Erik, where else would we go? Please, just let them help us. Can't you set aside those differences? You have me. Isn't that enough?" She pleaded looking into his menacing eyes.

"For you Meg, I'll do anything." He smiled and continued to follow the gang outside. Once they reached the outdoors Raoul looked around.

"Where is that damned stable master? He's never around." Raoul looked annoyed. "John!" Raoul yelled throughout the acres. Suddenly a man came out of the stable.

"Yes, sir?" He asked timidly.

"Get a large carriage ready. We're going to the new cottage. And hurry." Raoul instructed. The bearded man went back inside the stable and moments later came out with a very large carriage.

"After you." Erik said roughly toward Christine. She looked hurt but hopped in while Raoul followed. As soon as they were all in the carriage took off. It was rather stuffy in the carriage. It made Erik claustrophobic. He loathed Raoul and being close to him made him want to vomit. Meg secretly grasped Erik's hand with a quick smile she showed her dimple. They rode in silence until they reached the spectacular cottage.

When everyone was out Meg gasped at the beautiful cottage. "Christine! It's beautiful!" Christine smiled and gave Meg a hug.

"I'm glad you like it."

"It's amazing." Meg said looking at the tulips that surrounded the house. "You shouldn't have went to so much trouble."

"Well, when we heard you were coming we wanted it to look marvelous. We've missed you, Meg." Raoul replied looking at Erik in the corner of eye.

"It's greatly appreciated, Monsieur." Meg said nudging Erik in the side.

"Yes. It's appreciated." Erik whispered with a grunt.

"Well, let's go in." Madame Giry said walking toward the cottage. Everyone entered and noticed the antique furniture that filled it up.

"Wow." Erik whispered to Meg.

"I'll give you a tour." Christine said. She showed them the bedrooms, the bathroom, the kitchen, the library, and of course Erik's music room completed with Meg a dancing area.

"We thought that you could play for Meg while she danced." Christine smirked while begging for a smile from Erik. He looked at the fantastically designed piano. Just like the one that was in his lair...

"Of course." He said in a husky voice. He turned away from her.

"We wanted to know if you would like Amelia as a servant?" Raoul asked them, mostly Meg.

"I don't think we would require such services." Erik growled.

"No, thank you." Meg replied quietly.

"Well, I think I should head home." Madame Giry spoke up.

"I think we should go home as well. We should leave these two alone to sort this place out." Christine said to Raoul.

"Yes. Well, bye Meg." She gave Meg a hug. "Erik." She said plainly as her and Raoul left them in peace. Meg and Erik returned to the cozy living room where they sat cuddled close to each other.

"Erik?" She moved even closer to him. "Are you okay with staying here?" His grip on her tightened.

"No, but I shall get used to it. I just do not wish to be around Christine or Raoul."

"I know. But we have no other place to go. I don't wish for you to be uncomfortable." Erik's fingers played in her hair.

"And to think they offered us a servant! Christine is so immature she must be taken care of by servants. But you, my dear, are enough woman to take care of a house by yourself." He said giving her a kiss on the forehead. She giggled and put her hand on his chest.

"Erik. I love you." She said as she feel asleep. While she was asleep he kissed her lips. He carried her to bed in his arms and laid her on the silk sheets. Then he himself got into bed and feel asleep next to her.

Meg awoke in the middle of the night and realized she was in her new bed beside Erik. He looked so handsome asleep. She couldn't help but get closer to him and put her hand on his chest. Then she ran her hands down his arm feeling his strong muscles. She then went back to sleep and dreamed of Erik marrying her.

Erik woke up early. He left Meg sleeping and put on his robe. He was going to make her breakfast. He went into the kitchen, however someone knocked on the door. He went to answer it. It was, unfortunately, Christine Daae.

"Good morning, Erik." She said with a basket full of food.

"What do you want?" He was trying not to snap her neck.

"I brought you breakfast. Where's Meg?"

"Asleep."

"May I come in?" She asked and forcefully stepped inside. "I guess I'll put this here." She set it down nervously. "Erik, I know you hate me but please have some manners." She said annoyed.

"Manners? Ha! You are the one that must have manners. You come to the cottage in the early morning with me just in my night robe."

"Must you be so rude." She said sitting down at the table.

"I am rude? Listen, Christine, and listen well. I know the reason you picked Raoul is because of my face. You picked him because he could give you this. He can give you wealth and you can see a handsome face whenever he is around. However, I have found Meg. You may be shocked to hear this, but Meg and I are lovers. She will soon be my wife." Christine's jaw dropped. _My best friend has slept with the man who obsessed over me! _

"What?" Christine gasped.

**A/N: There will only be a few more chapters until the end. Then I'm going to begin a new story.**


	14. An Afternoon Brunch

* * *

**A/N: I'm sitting here jamming to Brandi Carlile and eating gingerbread cookies! Oh yeah! Congratulations to Ginnykins2809 for getting a 90% on her test. If only I was that lucky. :) This chapter is based on a request by a fan.**

**A Leap of Faith**

"Christine, do not act so surprised." He chuckled looking through the basket that Christine had brought. He found a piece of bread and began to eat it, also inside was the morning paper.

"You... and Meg?" She asked. He nodded. "You're not just replacing me with her, are you?" Christine stood up and looked Erik in the eyes. The same eyes that used to captivate her.

"No, Christine. I assure you that I am doing no such thing. I love her." Christine smiled and moved closer to Erik.

"Let me tell you a little bit about Meg. When I told her of our first face to face meeting, she had such a huge 'crush' on you, I guess you could call it. She used to ask me how you were doing and if you needed anything. Meg is one of those people who are ready to help anyone. I know you'll be good to her." Erik was shocked that Christine actually approved of their relationship. It _was _her best friend after all.

"I'm rather stunned that you approve." He finished eating the bread.

"She's my best friend. She deserves to be happy. I never understood her though. She had men throwing themselves at her everyday, but she refused to date any them. She used to say they weren't as romantic as someone else she knew, and I'm guessing it was you she was talking about." Christine shrugged. Erik's face lit up. "Erik, would you like to accompany Raoul and I for a brunch at the house? It's scheduled for about noon."

"No, thank you." He said with a grunt.

"Erik, please? For Meg?" She begged him. He waited a few moments before accepting her offer, just for Meg of course. He knew Christine and Meg were almost like sisters. Just because he didn't like Raoul or Christine didn't mean poor Meg must miss them. Christine left and after a few hours Meg awoke. She walked in the kitchen lazily and saw Erik reading a newspaper. How normal this looked to her...

"Hello, darling." Erik greeted.

"Hello." She said with a yawn. She gave him a quick kiss and looked through the basket and found a few muffins.

"Did Christine bring this?" She asked him.

"Yes. Just this morning."

"How thoughtful." She smiled as she started eating the muffins.

"She's also invited us to a brunch. Would you like to go?" He asked her quietly, hoping no would be the reply.

"Oh of course!" She said happily. "I mean... if you want to. I do not wish to make you unhappy." She smiled putting her small hand on his.

"If you want to go, then we shall go. It is scheduled for noon. Meg, I love you so much." He kissed her hand.

"I love you, too." She kissed him softly letting the warmth of his lips combine with hers.

"Let me get ready." She said turning to go toward the bathroom. When she had bathed and dressed a carriage came around the front. Erik was in his usual attire and Meg wore a flowing light blue dress. Erik and Meg got into the carriage and away they went toward Christine and Raoul's beautifully designed house. Once there they were greeted by Amelia.

"Good afternoon. Come inside, please." She ushered them inside and took their coats. They followed her into the dining room where Christine and Raoul were.

"Hello." Meg said happily hugging Christine. Raoul and Erik just stared at each other.

"I'm so glad you could come!" They sat down and the same older aged servant appeared.

"What would you prefer today, Madame?" She asked politely with a towel on her arm.

"How about tea? Is that okay for everyone?" Christine looked around and everyone nodded.

"So, how are you two liking your new living quarters?" Raoul spoke up.

"It's very satisfactory. You shouldn't have gone to such trouble." Meg looked toward Erik, wanting him to say something.

"It will suffice." He stated dully in a threatening voice.

"I'm glad you like it." Raoul smiled. The servant then brought a tray full of tea. Pouring each person a cup of tea she smiled and told everyone if they needed anything to just ask. They drunk their tea in an awkward silence.

"Meg, would you like to see the dress I wore at the wedding?" Christine said breaking the peaceful silence.

"Absolutely!" The two women walked toward the hallway, leaving Raoul and Erik... alone...

"Look Erik, I know we have a few differences, but I'm almost positive we can be friends." Raoul looked at Erik bravely.

"Friends? You want to become friends with the Phantom of the Opera?!" Erik began laughing hysterically. "You stole Christine from me and you want to be pals? I think not."

"Christine told me that you and Meg were an item now. I didn't think you would much rather care about Christine anymore." Erik realized that he really shouldn't be angry with Raoul anymore.

"Well, I guess you are right. If you hadn't came along I wouldn't have met Meg. However, you did cause me a lot of grief. You offered Christine everything I could not. You could give her wealth, safety, and of course a normal face. You made her betray me! If you hadn't came she would surely belong to me!" Erik hit his fists down on the table.

"True. I do deserve all you are saying, however look who you have now. You have Meg Giry, a beautiful woman, if you don't mind me saying so. I've seen her dance, and do not tell Christine, but Meg is a much better dancer than her. Meg has so much to offer the world. She has so much grace. You have it pretty good if you ask me."

"Yes, I do agree Meg is the most beautiful woman I have ever set eyes on. However, my mind often wonders what life would have been like if I had gotten Christine to love me." Erik let out a great sigh and Raoul felt anger building up.

"So, you do not love Meg. You're just replacing Christine with Meg. If you hurt Meg, so help me I will kill you with my bare hands!" Raoul yelled. Erik stood up with his fists clenched.

"Do not questions my feelings for Meg! I love her more than life itself. I never loved Christine. She was just a mere toy." Erik started to calm down. "I just wonder what my life would have been like, that's all." He sat back down.

"Erik, don't worry we all let our mind wonder at times." Raoul said sipping his tea.

Christine opened her closet and a beautiful white dress was hanging for all to see.

"Oh my! It's beautiful!" Meg shrieked feeling the fabric.

"Oh, don't I know it." Christine laughed.

"I bet you looked beautiful, Christine." Meg gave her a hug.

"Thank you." She smiled. "So, Erik told me this morning that you and him were together." Meg gasped.

"He told you?" She said in a small voice.

"Yes and I cannot tell you how happy I am for you!" Christine smiled brightly and Meg sighed a relief. Meg hoped Christine wouldn't be mad at her.

"Really?"

"Why of course! And Erik is such a romantic man. So passionate. You're a very lucky girl, Meg."

"I suppose I am." Meg looked at the wedding dress and gave a small grin.

**A/N: Only a few more chapters... So, after I am finished with this one I am going to start on a new one. I have a dilemma... should I write one about Christine and Erik, or Meg and Erik? Tell me in a REVIEW! :) Sorry for any typos...**

**And Liz, I hope you like this chapter. :)**


	15. Good News

* * *

**A/N: Okay, after some criticism from some readers, I decided to redo this chapter. In my original chapter I was trying to speed up the story so I could begin on my newest one. But I'm going to take my time on the ending of this one. **

**A Leap of Faith**

After having a brunch with the de Chagnys, Erik and Meg went to their cottage.

"Did you see Christine's wedding gown?" Erik asked Meg as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Yes, it was beautiful!" She was happy for Christine, but also a little jealous. Christine didn't have to hide, she had a beautiful wedding and many people had came. If only Meg could have a life like that...

"Well, you will be happy to know that Raoul and I have worked through our differences." Erik said as he watched Meg sweep the kitchen. "It takes a lot for me to be 'polite' and it was a challenge not to strangle Raoul." Meg's laughter filled the room.

"I'm glad you and Raoul are friends now."

"I wouldn't dare say we are friends." Erik grimaced. Meg kissed him on the forehead and then began to sweep again. "I will be nice, but I doubt I will ever be friends with them."

"You never know, dear Erik." Meg made her way into Erik's lap where she snuggled and felt his breath on her skin. After a few moments, Meg was fast asleep.

"If you only knew how beautiful you are when you're asleep..." He carried Meg into their bedroom and lied next to her, where he then feel asleep also. It had been only a few hours when Meg awoke to the sound of knocking at the door. Meg peeked out the window and saw it was her mother.

"Hello, Maman." Meg greeted her with a hug.

"Hello. I have come here with good news." Madame Giry smiled and sat down on the couch.

"What is the good news?!" Meg squealed, which awoke Erik. He quickly got out of bed and saw Meg's mother sitting on the couch.

"Hello, Erik." She said smootly. "I have good news for you and Meg."

"Good news? I'm listening..." He said plainly.

"The guard who claimed to see you on the night of the fire has been taken seriously. Everyone believs you exist now. So, in the city, they have put up posters for you, Erik. They want you to come back. After they searched your home on that unfortunate night they realized that you were a genius. They want you to build a new opera house! They have said if you agree that they will make you a free man." Madame Giry was so happy she was rushing through her words. Erik and Meg were in awe.

"It's a trap!" Erik yelled.

"No, Erik. They need your help. They have taken out all the rubble, but now we just need you to build an opera house." Anne pleaded.

"Erik, please do this. I could have my job back. I could dance again!" Meg begged him. He saw her desperation in her eyes and knew that he must do it so Meg could dance again.

"I'll do it." He said quietly. Meg squealed again and jumped into Erik's arms. Anne winked at Erik, and Erik felt his face turn red.

"Thank you, Erik. I will tell the managers of the Opera House. This is not a trap, I promise." With two quick hugs, Anne was gone.

"Erik... you're going to be a free man. We won't have to hide any longer!" She jumped into his arms once more and gave him a very passionate kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Meg, I wouldn't do this for anyone else. Only you."

**A/N: So, is this chapter better? Tell me in a REVIEW!**


	16. Prima Ballerina

* * *

**A/N: Just enjoy it. :)**

**A Leap of Faith**

"Erik, we can live like normal people now. We don't have to hide! Oh Erik, this is wonderful!" She was nearly shouting from the excitement. She planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Meg, I love you." He said in a small voice as a tear fell from his eye. Meg wiped it away.

"Erik, I love you too." She gave him a tight hug, which led to a sweet kiss.

The next day Madame Giry knocked quietly on the door. Meg and Erik both greeted her with a warm hug while they awaited the news.

"I have talked to the managers. They are excited that you have accepted their offer. They request your presence tomorrow morning if that fits your schedule." Madame Giry too was happy. Her daughter could now be with a man she loved.

"I will be there." Erik said plainly as he poured himself some coffee. "Care for some coffee?"

"No thank you. I really must be going." She said standing and giving Meg a hug. "I will be seeing you tomorrow."

"Bye, Maman." Meg opened the door for her mother and then turned to Erik. "Erik, you have a job now!"

"Yes. I suppose I do." He grinned.

"Tomorrow will be a very exciting day." She said stepping closer to give him a sweet kiss.

The day came and went and Meg Giry awoke Erik early.

"Erik dear." She said quietly nudging him. "Erik..." His eyes opened instantly.

"What? What's the matter?" He grumbled as he got out the bed and rubbed his eyes.

"You have to get ready for your meeting with the managers." After getting dressed and eating a hot breakfast they started on their journey to the ruins of the Opera Populaire. They were greeted first by Madame Giry.

"Maman!" Meg yelled running to give her mother a hug. Meg was so excited.

"Meg, Erik, please come with me if we are to meet the managers." Madame Giry opened the door for Meg and Erik to enter. They came into a small office with two men sitting at a desk. They stood quickly. They were excited and nervous to say the least. They had been hoping he would show.

"Monsieur Phantom." Andre said as he and Firmin bowed.

"I'm sure you remember us." Firmin said hesitantly.

"Yes, of course. Andre and Firmin. It has been a long time. Perhaps you remember this little angel." Erik's voice was a powerful one. Meg stepped in front of Erik.

"Mademoiselle Giry!" Andre basically yelled and enveloped her into a hug with Firmin giving her one next.

"Monsieur Firmin, Monsieur Andre is so nice to see you. I have missed you." Meg said politely.

"Oh, we have missed you. Everyone in Paris has missed your dancing. We thought you had a taken a job elsewhere. We had been trying to find you for quite some time." Firmin laughed.

"Well, I assure you I am back and I'm very eager to start dancing again."

"That's wonderful!" Andre exclaimed. "I would love the honor in offering you the position of Prima Ballerina. Please tell me you will accept." Meg's eyes widened and a huge smile went across her face.

"Oh of course! This is what I have dreamed of since I was a small girl! Oh thank you!" She was literally yelling. She jumped into the arms of Andre and Firmin, then to her mother and finally to Erik.

"Excuse me, dear, but are you and Monsieur Phantom... together?" Andre asked. Meg blushed and looked to Erik for an answer.

"Yes, Mademoiselle Giry and I are together." Erik answered. "However, we are here to redesign the Opera House are we not?" Both men shook their heads. "Okay, here's what I think...." Erik proceeded to tell his thoughts.

**A/N: So, I decided to redo yet another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm excitedly awaiting to write my new story.**


	17. Blueprints

* * *

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in... yeah I don't know when. But I've been very busy. My apologies. But I hope you enjoy. :)**

**A Leap of Faith**

Erik began talking about his thoughts on the opera house. The managers had managed to create a little of the stage but that was all they could do at the moment. The architect had abandoned the managers after making the stage because he thought he had seen the Phantom of the Opera lurking about.

"Let's start making blueprints." Erik suggested. Firmin and Andre agreed.

"I have a work space in this room." Firmin pointed into a room. Erik turned to Meg and Madame Giry.

"Meg, let's go out to dinner." Madame Giry said to Meg. Meg gave a small smile and gave Erik a goodbye hug.

"Bye, Messieurs. I'll be back later to see how you've progressed." Firmin and Andre pressed a gentle kiss on Meg's hand and released her to Madame Giry.

Meg and Ann walked to a nearby diner. After requesting a meal Ann started to question Meg.

"Dear Little Meg, I don't want you to be embarrassed about how I know you are with Erik. I've known for quite sometime."

"Erik told you?!" Meg yelped.

"He didn't have to." She smiled warmly. "Don't worry Meg, I approve of Erik." Meg sighed in relief. "So, how have been throughout this whole ordeal?" She said sipping her tea.

"Maman, I have been alright. How have you been? How is the opera stage? I have yet to see it."

"I've been fine. I'm just saddened that I haven't got to spend much time with you. The opera stage is... to be blunt it is horrible. The architect didn't provide his best effort. Hopefully Erik can reverse the damage."

"Yes, I'm sure Erik can do the job. He's a very talented man." The waiter came and sit down a meal for them both.

After both women had ate and finished discussing things they went back to the office where the three men continued to work.

All three men were standing around a desk with papers everywhere. Erik was enjoying a nice glass of brandy while the others drank their wine. Meg and Ann entered the room and Meg looked at the papers the men had drawn.

"I have never understood these things. What do you call them? Blueprints?" Meg laughed.

"Yes, darling. They're blueprints." Erik gave Meg a hug. "The Opera House should be like new in a few months. All we have to do is fix the stage and then build around it. It's simple."

"Mademoiselle, I think Monsieur Phantom makes everything much more simple than the other architect we hired." Andre chuckled.

"I'm glad that man is gone for good. He was destroying our opera house!" Firmin yelled.

**A/N: So, this wasn't my best chapter. And I apologize. Just a little longer until my next story. Hope you stay loyal to me. :)**


	18. Wonderful News

* * *

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY! I APOLOGIZE. I've had the flu, bronchitis, laryngitis, strep throat, etc... So, hopefully the next chapter will be longer.**

**A Leap of Faith**

"Erik, I think I may go tell Christine and Raoul that we have made a change in living arrangements. We'll stay in an inn for the remainder of the time." Meg said quickly. With a quick kiss and a curtsy to the managers Madame Giry and Meg were gone.

As Ann and Meg made their journey they made small talk, such as talk of the managers and how life with Erik had been.

When they arrived at the de Chagney's house they saw Raoul on a horse running through the fields. He hadn't seen them and they didn't want to disturb him.

"Meg! Ann! Where have you been? Where's Erik?" Christine answered the door worriedly, mostly because of Erik's absence.

"Calm down, dear." Madame Giry laughed.

"The most wonderful thing has happened!" Meg squealed as she walked into Christine's home.

"Tell me all about it!" Christine smiled brightly. Meg was so happy she didn't know if she could say it all.

"Meg, go ahead and tell her." Madame Giry insisted with a chuckle.

"The managers hired Erik to renovate the Opera House. They told him if he did that all charges would be dropped! He's working on the Opera House right now." Meg was bursting with joy.

"That's amazing!"

"Oh don't I know it! So, I thought I would come here and thank you. You've done more than anyone could ask for. You can have your cottage back. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. So does Erik." She smiled giving Christine a hug.

"No worries. You would've done the same for Raoul and I."

"Of course Erik and I would have helped."

**A/N: Only a few more then I start my new chapter. Maybe like five or six more chapters.**


End file.
